


Iron strong

by hanekoma



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a brief encounter with Tony Stark, Teddy receives a present he never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron strong

**Author's Note:**

> Things my mind comes up with during showers.

It wasn't too often that Teddy Altman ran into _Tony Stark_. Especially outside of meeting as Hulkling and Iron Man. Right now, Teddy had no idea what even to say to him.

As per usual, Mr. Stark was too busy for anything, but it surprised Teddy when he paused and leaned over.

"Hey, this is for you two kids," Tony murmured as Teddy felt something slip into his hand. Before he could even look down, Tony was off to his other business.

Even before Teddy's eyes met the small package, he knew _exactly_ what had been slipped there. Except, he didn't quite expect to meet red and yellow with the phrase: _Keeping you iron strong and iron safe_ plastered across it.

At this moment, he didn't know if he should be more disturbed or let his inner fanboy out.

...Nah. He'd leave the fanboy part for Billy. All he could force himself to do was facepalm.


End file.
